


Letting Go

by moonshoesangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Castiel, Edging, M/M, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshoesangel/pseuds/moonshoesangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the advice of his friend, Charlie, Dean decides to visit a 'clinic' to distress. His Dom, Castiel, teaches him how to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

Dean had paced outside the building for almost half an hour, stomach in knots. From the outside, it looked almost like a high-end doctor’s office or a spa, eggshell paint, wall sconces, a fountain on the wall, end tables and chairs in a front lobby with a receptionist at the desk answering the phone. Dean had spoken with her the week before, setting up his appointment for 3 pm that day, a strange process of questions Dean never thought he would have to answer out loud and a couple of blood tests for a clean bill of health. It was 2:55 and he was about ten seconds from bolting, but he needed this. He needed some stress relief.

His friend, Charlie, had suggested this. It wasn’t anywhere in the ballpark of his normal method of stress relief, but the thought of it made him just the slightest bit interested, if by interested one meant jacking off relentlessly the night before to the mere thought of it. Dean had seen pornos before featuring men being tied up, worked over until they were squirming and begging and he enjoyed seeing it, but doing it never crossed his mind. 

“I’m telling you, Dean, my domme’,” Charlie grinned, eyes rolling back in her head. “Incredible. There are doms there as well. You should try it.”

“Charlie, you want me to lay on a table while some guy in leather beats me and calls me a slut?”

“It’s not like that, Dean. You watch way too much porn,” she chuckled and sipped her coffee. “BDSM has different levels to it. They have the rougher stuff, yeah, but they aren’t all like that. I have heard about this one guy. He’s friends with my domme’. She highly recommended him. He’s firm, but gentle. Right up your alley. You just need to let go, Dean. You’re so caught up in work and you need to just…let someone else run The Dean Show for a while. I’m telling you, you won’t regret it.”

2:58. Dean let out a shaky breath and walked inside, hearing the sound of the soft music playing overhead. There was an instant feeling of calm over Dean and he couldn’t fight a small sigh. The air was sweet smelling, not overpowering but the smell added to the atmosphere. Dean approached the desk and the attractive woman in square-framed glasses and hair back in a bun smiled at him. He thought it was odd that her name wasn’t on the tag she wore on her shirt. It simply said ‘Domme’’.

“Can I help you, sweetheart?” she asked. 

“I have an appointment at three. Dean Winchester.”

She nodded. “It will be a few minutes. Your dom is still cleaning up after his last session. I’ll call you when he is ready. Is there anything you need?”

Dean cleared his throat. This woman was getting beneath his skin in a good way. Had Dean preferred women, he would have returned the question with something witty and sexual, but he simply shook his head. 

“Then have a seat, Dean,” she nodded to the seats by the window. Dean nodded and took a seat, steadying his nerves. It didn’t take very long before he heard the woman call his name again and he jumped in his seat. She gave him a grin. 

“Follow me,” she beckoned him. He was lead through a door down a hall that was darker than the brightly lit lobby outside. The walls were a deep red with candle-lit sconces between each door. He heard the occasional gasp or mumbled conversation through a door as he passed. They went through another door into a similar hall and approached a door with the number 17 on it.

“Go inside and have a seat. Your dom will be back soon,” she gave him a reassuring smile and placed a hand on his shoulder as he nodded quickly. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, everyone is nervous the first time. Your dom is the best we have. I’m actually a little jealous,” she winked.

Dean let out a nervous laugh as the woman opened the door and let him in. The room gave Dean a bit of a shock. It was, essentially, a bedroom. The walls were a pleasant blue color with dark wood crown molding. There was a large king sized bed with a blue, brown and white comforter, a soft looking dark brown sofa, a similar chase lounge, a couple of dark wood end tables, a bench, several armless chairs and what looked like a massage table with some straps attached to it. A dark wood cabinet stood at the back of the room and Dean felt a flush rush up his cheeks thinking about what may have been inside it. He thought of taking a seat like the woman had asked, but his nerves were in overdrive by this point and he couldn’t sit if he tried. He paced back and forth, trying to steady his breathing a little. He was so distracted he didn’t hear the soft click of the door opening. 

“Dean?”

Dean jumped, turning to face the door. His heart gave a flutter.

The man standing in the door was not at all what he had expected. He stood proudly, a folder in his hand. His eyes were the first thing Dean noticed. They were a striking blue much like the walls around them and the held a softness in them that caused a stir in Dean’s stomach. His dark, messy hair was falling over his forehead which was crinkled a little in concern. He was very attractive. The dom wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans that all hugged his body perfectly. Dean noted he wasn’t overly buff, but toned. He could see the tight bulge of his pecks and the lines of barely-there abs. A runner’s body. Dean swallowed hard.

“You are Dean, right?” the man’s voice was deep, but oh so soft. Dean nodded, trying not to open his mouth and say something stupid. The man gave him a soft smile. 

“You seem nervous,” the man placed the folder on the table by the door, taking a seat in the chair beside it. “This is your first time, right?”

Dean rubbed his sweaty palms against the side of his jeans and nodded. 

“Here,” the man stood, reaching over and pulling up a chair, sitting it across from him. “Take a seat.”

Dean moved to the chair, sitting with his hands in his lap, nervously scraping his thumb nails together. The dom studied his movements for a moment then opened the folder in front of him. 

“For a first timer, you seem to have very few limits. No bloodplay, only moderate pain play, no slut shaming…mostly harder kinks, which I’m not really care to use anyway,” he gave 

Dean a smile that lit up his eyes. Dean felt himself relax a little, managing a smile himself. 

“There we go,” the dom purred. “That’s better. Now, let’s move past all the semantics and get down to it,” he closed the folder. “Let’s start with names. I’m Castiel. You can call me Cas for short, but only after the scene. For scenes, you can call me Sir.”

Dean nodded in understanding. 

“Words, Dean,” he reminded him.

“Sorry…I call you Sir in scenes.”

“And I’ll always let you know when the scene begins. Now, I use a safe word system. Saying the safe word stops the scene completely and is perfectly ok to use at any time. What is  
your safe word? Something that likely won’t come up in a scene?”

Dean thought for a moment. “Um…Banana?”

Castiel gave him a soft laugh. “Well, unless you have a food kink, I think that’s satisfactory. I check in with a ‘traffic light’ system. Green means everything is ok, keep going. Yellow means slow down. Red means stop. If at any time you feel the need to stop me, use Red. Safe word ends the scene completely. Understand?”

“I understand,” Dean nodded, feeling a little more at ease that he could easily control the situation without really being in control.

“Before I start, Dean, I want you to tell me why you came here today. What motivated you to explore this?”

Dean sighed and stared down at his lap. “I’m a department head over a division of computer analysts. My job is really stressful and I have a lot of issues with trying to run things, I guess. When things get out of hand, I panic.”

Castiel nodded, listening intently. “So…a control freak?”

Dean gave a nervous laugh. “Y-yeah, I guess. My friend, Charlie Bradbury, suggested this. Said I needed to give up the reins. Feel vulnerable.”

“Is that what you want, Dean? To feel vulnerable?”

Dean swallowed. “For a while. It sounds nice.”

Castiel stood slowly, resting a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. Dean felt a shiver run up his spine. Castiel being over him, the air around radiating dominance and comfort, made Dean’s nerves almost completely evaporate.

“I’d like for you to stand up for me and go over to the table,” he nodded toward it. “Just wait for me there. Scene starts now.”

Dean’s nerves returned as he nodded and moved to the table, standing with his head down at his feet awaiting instruction. He heard Castiel rummaging around in an end table by the chase lounge then heard the drawer slide closed. 

“Usually, I would ask you to take off your clothes, but today you want to ‘give up the reins’ as you say,” Castiel appeared in front of him, lifting Dean’s chin to look into his eyes. 

Dean’s cock twitched to life at how close Castiel’s lips were to his. He had left kissing on the list he had made over the phone and now he was so glad he did. Castiel had beautiful lips. 

Castiel reached up and slipped Dean’s jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, folding it and placing it on the chair beside him. “Arms up,” he said and Dean complied, finding it very easy to answer the orders Castiel was giving him. Castiel slid Dean’s shirt up and over his head slowly, his fingers dancing over Dean’s sides as he went. Dean’s breath hitched in his chest at the intimacy and care of it. Castiel placed the shirt on top of his jacket and moved to his belt.

“What’s your color, Dean?”

“Green, Sir,” he said breathlessly. Castiel smiled and continued unbuckling his belt and pulling it from the loops. Castiel slid Dean’s jeans down, leaving his boxer briefs on for the moment. 

“Climb up on the table and lie down. On your back.”

Dean climbed up onto the table and lay back, hissing a little at the cool surface. Much like a massage table it had a soft give to it for comfort.

“Close your eyes for me,” Castiel stood at his head, doing something he couldn’t see. Dean let his eyes slip closed and soon felt Castiel’s hand on his wrist, then a strap of leather wrap around it. He looked down, seeing his wrist being chained to the side of the table.

“Eyes closed, Dean, I won’t ask again,” Castiel’s voice was firmer this time.

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir,” he closed his eyes again.

“You remember your punishments, right? The ones you chose? I will use them if I have to. You get two verbal warnings before I punish you. You’ve gotten your first. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean sighed, finding himself slipping into this role a little easier. 

Castiel crossed over and secured his other wrist, leaving Dean almost panting. He was now, well and truly, out of control. As ordered, he held his eyes shut, straining his ears to listen to what Castiel was doing, but he was either very good at being quiet or he was watching and Dean was growing hard at the thought of the man simply standing back, seeing him panting and clenching his fingers and starting to strain against his boxer briefs. When he felt Castiel’s fingers card through his hair from behind him, he bit back a sound. 

Warm breath ghosted over his lips, causing Dean’s mouth to fall open, lips brushing against his. Castiel pressed them gently against his and Dean’s breath was taken away. He made a soft sound and moved his lips against Castiel’s who sighed into it, opening his mouth to lave his tongue against Dean’s bottom lip. The angle was a little awkward, but 

Dean didn’t argue when he felt wet hands travel over his chest, the sweet smell of lavender meeting his nose. 

“Relax, Dean,” Castiel mumbled against his lips and Dean did so almost immediately as Castiel kneaded his pecs. He was pressing his fingers and the heel of his hand in all the right places and Dean let out a soft sound of contentment. Castiel stopped kissing him and moved around the table, his hands suddenly gone. Dean squirmed a little, searching out the wonderful hands that had left him. He heard Castiel moving around him then immediately stopped squirming when he felt Castiel climbing up onto the table, straddling his thighs. Dean’s breathing picked up again as the warm hands returned, sliding up to his shoulders and working the warm oil into his muscles.

“You’re very tense, Dean. Are you always this tense?”

“Usually, Sir,” he responded, sighing out the words as Castiel massaged his shoulders, his thumbs digging into his neck a little. He heard Castiel huff out a laugh.

“It means you are passionate about what you do. You demand perfection. It’s not a bad thing, you know,” he moved his hands back down Dean’s chest and lower to his sides, gentle hands sliding over his ribs. Dean’s cock was now starting to strain against his underwear and the urge to thrust up toward the dom was strong, but he fought it, waiting for  
Castiel’s hands to touch him. As if he could read his mind, Castiel rested his hands on Dean’s hips. “I love a man who’s passionate.”

Dean softly whined at the praise, fighting to keep his eyes shut. He wanted so badly to see Castiel’s blue eyes roaming over his body, which they were, taking in each slick inch of tanned skin. Castiel’s thumbs pressed gently into the dip of Dean’s hips, making the urge to thrust that much worse. 

“You’re being very good, Dean,” Castiel said, voice gravelly and deep. “Is it ok if I move lower?”

“Yes, Sir, please,” he said, not wanting to sound too terribly desperate. Castiel bit back a grin and slid off Dean, adding more oil to his hands and starting at Dean’s calves, kneading the muscles. 

“Bend your legs up for me, baby,” Castiel patted the side of Dean’s leg. Dean groaned softly and complied, bracing his feet on the table. Castiel continued massaging, having better access. “I hope the pet name is ok. I don’t usually use them.”

“It’s perfect, Sir,” Dean sighed. “I hate to beg, Sir, but-“

“I’d be offended if you didn’t,” Castiel nuzzled the inside of Dean’s knee, sliding his hands slowly up Dean’s thigh then back down before he reached the bottom of his boxer briefs. “What do you want, Dean?”

“I want you to touch me, Sir.”

Castiel swallowed hard and thanked God Dean’s eyes were closed. Castiel was usually very good at keeping it together, but this Dean Winchester was pressing his buttons. He was  
used to men and women alike coming in here, confident and horny and mouthy, moaning too loudly or seeking out punishment. Dean was so innocent to all this. Castiel felt as if he were touching something so pure and beautiful that the slightest stain would corrupt. And oh, how he wished to corrupt the beautiful man. Castiel steadied himself and resumed his role.

“I am touching you, Dean,” Castiel squeezed Dean’s thigh, feeling the man squirming again. He was trying so hard to obey and keep control. Castiel usually had a rule- inside voices. Sometimes he even gagged his subs. Dean was still trying to keep control. That was a rule he was going to have to break to have a successful session with Dean. “Tell me  
what you want.”

“S-sir,” he squirmed against Castiel’s soft touches. “Please let me take these off.”

“Take what off?”

“Underwear, please,” Dean started to breathe heavily as Castiel’s nails raked down the inside of his thigh, pushing him, urging him to let go. 

“That’s not what you really want,” Castiel let go of Dean and moved to hover over Dean, keeping his clothed body off Dean. The heat from Castiel’s body made Dean groan. 

Castiel’s warm breath ghosted up Dean’s neck, lips brushing up against his pulse point. “You have to let go, Dean. You’re still trying to keep control,” he sucked at Dean’s neck, running his tongue over the spot after. Dean was now wriggling his hips. Castiel kissed up Dean’s jaw and bit his earlobe. “Let go, baby…and tell me what you want,” he whispered in his ear. It was all Dean needed.

“Please touch my cock, Sir. I want your hands on me so bad.”

Castiel bit back a groan, almost feeling the walls in Dean crumble and fall. His own cock was starting to really demand his attention, scratching against the zipper of his jeans. He leaned up, eyes on Dean’s face.

“Open your eyes, Dean. Look at me.”

Dean’s eyes flew open, Castiel almost shocked at how green they were. They were dark and searching. 

“Tell me again,” Castiel growled.

“Touch my cock, Sir,” Dean repeated. “I want your hands on me. I want all of you on me.”

Castiel surged forward, kissing Dean roughly. Dean groaned and returned it, letting Castiel slip his tongue inside and map out Dean’s mouth. Castiel kept his body a safe distance from Dean, but his knees wedged Dean’s thighs apart a little. 

“Lift your hips,” Castiel sat up on his knees and Dean responded immediately, lifting his hips. Castiel slid his underwear down and managed to get them off, tossing them toward the pile of clothes on the chair. Castiel took a moment, sitting back on his heels, and ran his eyes over Dean’s body. This time, Dean watched him. Dean’s cock lay flushed and hard against his stomach, throbbing as Castiel’s eyes dilated as they landed on one of the most private parts of his body. Castiel, still fully clothed, slid off the table and added more oil to his hands. He pulled himself together again, pretending that he didn’t want desperately to suck Dean off right then and there. He had a process. He had to follow it. 

He turned back climbed back onto the table, this time resuming his place straddling Dean’s thighs, keeping him held down. 

“You’re doing so good, Dean. You’re starting to let go. Usually, I don’t suggest my subs be too vocal, but you need to let go completely. I want you to tell me everything you’re feeling, everything you want. That’s an order, Dean. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean nodded.

“What’s your color?”

“Green,” Dean said breathlessly. 

“Good. Now, I want you to keep in mind- I didn’t order you to come. You don’t come until I let you. That means you have to tell me when you’re about to come. Understand?”

“Yes, sir. Please, I understand.”

“Good boy, Dean,” Castiel gave him a grin and started massaging his upper thighs, slowly working his thumbs upward. Dean whimpered as Castiel’s thumbs brushed his balls. His hips stuttered forward, hindered by Castiel’s weight on him. Castiel noticed, but didn’t say anything, continuing forward until his right hand came up and, finally, circled around his cock. Dean moaned with relief, hips bucking up to no avail. Castiel’s left hand worked over his balls, a finger slipping underneath to massage at his perineum. 

“Oh my god, Sir, this feels so good,” Dean’s eyes rolled back. Castiel smiled and tightened his hand, stroking faster.

“Good, Dean, very good. You look amazing. You should see yourself.”

Dean groaned and struggled against his binds. He was starting to feel his orgasm approach.

“S-sir, I’m gonna-“

Castiel quickly removed his hands from Dean, bringing a growl from Dean’s throat. The wave receded in Dean and he breathed heavily. “S-sir, please-“

“What do you want?”

“Anything, Sir, please, just let me come. Fuck me, suck me, anything.”

Castiel wanted to, but he wanted Dean to stop thinking. He was still not there yet.

“Do you really think you deserve it, Dean?” Castiel asked, running his hands up and down Dean’s thighs soothingly. “You think you are being one hundred percent honest when you tell me you are as vulnerable as you wish to be?”

“N-no, sir.”

“Then you will just have to be patient, baby,” Castiel kissed the inside of his knee and reached over, taking the warm lavender oil and drizzling it over Dean’s flushed cock. Dean thrusted up at the feeling of the warm oil sliding over his dick. Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock again, loosely fisting it and moving slowly this time. Dean’s eyes slid closed and he arched his back, letting out a light string of desperate noises. Castiel could see it happening before his eyes- Dean giving in to the pleasure. It wouldn’t be long now that Dean would be where he needed to be. 

“Unh, Sir, fuck,” Dean babbled, his hips trying to roll upward. “Close.”

Castiel removed his hand again, sitting back and watching Dean groan, fingers clenching and unclenching. 

“How do you feel, Dean?”

“Dizzy,” Dean was arching up off the table. Castiel gave a smirk.

“Good or bad dizzy?”

“Very…very good dizzy, Sir,” Dean smiled lazily.

“What’s your color?”

“Green,” he replied immediately. Castiel leaned over him, denim rubbing softly against Dean’s cock. Dean moaned and looked into Castiel’s eyes. Dean’s eyes were blown out with lust. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Castiel purred, dragging his lips over Dean’s. “You definitely deserve something special for this. Do you want free from those straps?”

Dean’s hips rolled a little. “Oh yes, Sir.”

Castiel kissed Dean briefly, grinning as Dean chased his lips. He sat up and finally removed his black t-shirt. Dean groaned at the sight of slightly tanned, flawless skin as Castiel tossed his shirt to the side. His pecs twitched when he did so.

“You’re beautiful, Sir,” Dean whined. Castiel’s brow quirked. None of his other subs had ever said such a thing. Dean seemed to think he overstepped.

“Sorry if I-“

“No, it’s ok,” Castiel smiled and bit his lip. “I told you to be honest with me,” he reached down and started unbuckling his belt. Dean strained to watch as Castiel pulled the belt from the loops and tossed it down to his shirt. He stood up, eyes still on Dean. Castiel unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, his cock bouncing up against his stomach. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight. Castiel was big. Thick and slightly curved. Dean’s thoughts immediately went to what it would feel like against his tongue. What it would feel like up  
his ass…

“You see what you’re doing to me, Dean? You’re being so good and making me so hard,” Castiel reached down and started slowly stroking his cock. Dean licked his lips, almost tasting the bead of precum he saw glistening at the swollen tip. 

“You want my cock, Dean?” Castiel asked, thrusting into his hand. Dean nodded desperately.

“I wanna suck you off, Sir.”

Castiel bit his lip, reluctantly letting himself go and walking back over to Dean. He reached over to unlatch the binds on Dean’s wrists. “Can you keep your hands to yourself?”

“Yes, Sir, I promise,” Dean nodded. Castiel kissed him again, unlatching the buckles on the leather straps and massaging Dean’s wrists. He pulled Dean to sit up on the edge of the table.

“Take a second,” Castiel said softly, rubbing his hands over Dean’s thighs. Dean rested his head against Castiel’s shoulder, feeling the dizzying feeling subside a little. 

“What’s your color?”

“Green, Sir,” Dean looked up at him. Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s. 

“Go over to the chase lounge and kneel beside it.”

Dean slid off the table, moving shakily toward the chase lounge and doing as he was ordered. Dean had never felt such relaxation. He was about a hundred percent sure by now that this was going to become a regular thing. He knelt down on the soft cream carpet, his senses heightened as he anticipated his dom’s next venture. Castiel moved over to him slowly, enjoying the view of the gorgeous man on his knees just as he was ordered. It was mesmerizing watching Dean’s shaky, panting breaths as he waited in anticipation. Castiel stepped in front of him, Dean looking up at him through thick lashes. His eyes fell on Castiel’s hard cock with a hunger. 

“You say you want my cock?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Sir, please. I want to taste you so bad.”

Castiel reached down and carded his hand through Dean’s hair, feeling smug satisfaction when Dean sighed into the touch and nuzzled his face in his hand. He was so close to where he needed to be and Castiel was ready to give him all he had. 

“You can touch me, Dean.”

Dean looked like Castiel had given him a gift, sitting up on his knees and running his hands up Castiel’s strong thighs. It felt good to have hands on him. 90% of his subs are into bondage and he doesn’t get around much with anyone outside of work. Lately, it’s just been his own hands touching him. Dean’s touch was searching and timid. It gave Castiel goosebumps. Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel’s thick cock, groaning when his fingertips barely brushed each other when he did so. Castiel couldn’t fight his own deep groan as Dean stroked him and experimentally lapped at the head, precum dripping onto his tongue. 

Dean finally sunk down onto Castiel’s cock, covering what he couldn’t get with his hand and closed his eyes, moving his hand up the back of Castiel’s thigh to grip Castiel’s ass and squeeze. Castiel thrusted forward a little, rewarded with a groan and a look from Dean that he recognized.

“Did you like that?”

Dean nodded, squeezing Castiel’s ass again and pushing his hips forward. Castiel growled and gripped Dean’s hair.

“Tap my leg for your colors, Dean,” Castiel ordered him. “Once for green, twice for yellow, three times for red. I’d like to fuck your mouth. What color?”

Dean tapped Castiel’s leg once, and Castiel gripped Dean’s hair tighter, fucking his hips slowly forward and back, testing Dean’s gag reflex. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, enjoying the warm weight of Castiel’s cock on his tongue, the scent of lavender that was surrounding them and making him crazy. He moved his head forward to meet Castiel’s thrusts, feeling his throat tickle a little when Castiel reached the back of his throat, but he suppressed it, knowing he did have the luxury of a very durable gag reflex. However, never had he had a cock of that size pounding the back of it. Dean felt absolutely right doing this- being used by Castiel, who was groaning and mumbling praises at him. Like a freight train, Dean felt himself getting close to orgasm again. The thought that sucking Castiel off could bring him so close only made it that much worse. Thinking quickly, Dean tapped three times on Castiel’s leg. Castiel immediately pulled out.

“Talk to me, Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Sir, I’m just…I’m close again.”

Castiel smirked. “From sucking my cock? Oh, Dean…you’ve definitely let go. Thank you for telling me and not breaking the rule.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean smiled up at him, eyes a little glassy from suppressing his gag reflex. Castiel ran his thumb over the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“I love the way your mouth looks around my cock- all stretched out and red. I bet your ass looks just as good,” he took Dean by the back of the head and gently pulled, baring Dean’s neck. Dean moaned, biting his lip and looking up at Castiel. Half an hour in and Castiel has turned the ball of nerves that was Dean Winchester into a sexed-out minx, his eyes full of lust and daring. Castiel sat down on the chase lounge, taking his cock in his hand and stroking slowly.

“Have you ever fingered your ass before, Dean?”

Dean nodded slowly, his eyes watching Castiel’s hand lazily stroking himself. 

“There’s lube over on the table. Go get it and come back here. I want you to open yourself up for me.”

Dean almost fell over scrambling up to his feet. Castiel debated his next move carefully. He enjoyed watching his subs finger themselves. He loved watching their fingers disappear inside that ring of muscle. He decided on something a little different this time. Dean returned, kneeling right in front of Castiel as he was told.

“Good boy,” Castiel praised him. “I want you to ride your hand, Dean. Go as slow or fast as you want, but remember, no touching and don’t cum.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean gave him a smirk and spread the lube on two of his fingers. Dean reached behind him and teased himself for a moment before slipping his middle finger in with a soft hiss. Castiel studied Dean’s face while he did this, his eyes squeezed shut and jaw dropped as a moan escaped his throat. He got used to the feeling and did just as he was told, bracing his free hand on the chase and rising up before setting a slow rhythm of up and down on his own finger. The little sounds Dean made as he added a second finger were going straight to Castiel’s cock. He fisted himself a little tighter, moving his hand a little faster as he started chasing an orgasm. Thank god, he thought to himself, he had another half an hour with Dean. 

“So good, baby,” Castiel growled. “You look so sexy riding your hand. What are you thinking about?”

“Your cock, Sir,” Dean whined, scissoring his fingers and searching out what he was looking for. “I’m thinking about riding your cock.”

“Is that what you want? You wanna sit on my cock, Dean? You want me to fuck you so hard you can’t think of anything else?”

“God, yes, Sir,” he keened. His fingertip brushed his prostate, making his bracing arm quiver as he let out a loud moan. “Sir, please let me have your cock. I’ve been so good-“

“Mmm, yes you have,” Castiel bit his lip. “I want to come on those pretty lips of yours first. Can I do that?”

“Unh, yes, Sir.”

That was all the convincing Castiel needed. He stood over Dean and stroked himself hard and fast. He let out a groan and came in thick ropes, covering Dean’s mouth and cheeks. Dean licked his lips, looking up into Castiel’s eyes as he did.

“Jesus, Dean, where did this come from?” Castiel grinned, running his thumb over the mess on Dean’s cheek.

“You do something to me, Sir,” Dean added a third finger, knowing he would need every bit of stretching he could get to take Castiel’s cock. He groaned when Castiel took his thumb and pressed it into Dean’s mouth, letting him lap at the cum he had collected from Dean’s cheek. Castiel’s cock twitched again, aching a little, but Castiel prided himself on his short refractory period and knew he would be good to go again in no time, especially with the display Dean was putting on.  
Dean was aching hard, fingers digging into the chase as he fought not to touch himself.

“Go over to the bed and lie down for me,” Castiel said after he had gathered all the cum from Dean’s face and offered it to him. Dean reluctantly removed his fingers and did as he was asked, walking shakily over to the bed. Castiel walked over to the dark wood cabinet, opening it and looking around before finding what he was looking for. Dean had done so well keeping himself from coming, but now it was time for Dean to drop that control as well. 

Castiel climbed onto the bed, settling between Dean’s legs, which fell open as soon as Castiel got there.

“Someone is a little desperate, aren’t they?” Castiel ran his hands up the insides of Dean’s thighs. Dean bucked his hips, urging Castiel down toward his groin. Castiel held up the item he took from the cabinet.

“You know what this is?”

Dean’s gut flared. “A cockring, Sir.”

Castiel made a noise of affirmation. “You’ve been such a good boy and you’ve done so well keeping yourself from coming, but now I don’t want you to think about that anymore,”  
Castiel carefully slid the cock ring on Dean, who whined when Castiel secured it and moved away, grabbing the lube and spreading it onto his fingers. Dean was pleased to see that Castiel was getting hard again. 

“You’re hard again, Sir,” Dean smirked, “do I do something to you, too?”

Castiel shot him a look. “You get mouthy when you get comfortable, don’t you?”

Dean bit his lip, “Like I said, you do something to me, Sir. Seeing your big, thick cock getting hard again so soon for me just makes me want it so much more.”

Castiel leaned over Dean, this time not trying so hard to keep their cocks from brushing together. Dean tried to rut his cock against Castiel’s hip, but earned a swat to the hip.

“Hips still, Dean. Don’t get cocky,” Castiel said sternly. “I don’t have to let you cum, you know.”

Dean nodded furiously, stilling his hips. God, it had been too long and his cock was aching too good to fuck things up now. Castiel pulled one of Dean’s legs up to bend at the knee. “I’m not gonna be as gentle as you were, so remember your colors. What are you now?”

“Green.”

Castiel leaned down and sucked and bit at Dean’s neck as he rubbed a finger over Dean’s slick hole, loving the noises Dean was making right into his ear. Castiel slid two fingers in at once, setting a steady in and out rhythm. Dean was clawing at the sheets at his sides and Castiel moved down his body, leaving bites and licks over Dean’s nipples and abs, sucking at his hip then with no warning, he sucked Dean’s flushed, neglected cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed, hand flying up to grip at his own hair, his back bowing up off the bed. Castiel groaned around him and added a third finger. He felt Dean’s prostate and made sure Dean knew he had. He pressed down against it with each outward thrust and Dean was a mess.

“Sir, fuck, please let me cum, it feels so good-“

Castiel slipped off his cock and mouthed along the shaft, teasing Dean’s balls with his tongue and continuing to abuse his prostate. Dean was almost in tears at this point and his world was narrowed to the heat in his lap. Castiel left his spot at Dean’s cock and leaned up to his ear, fingers still working him open.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Dean, that every time you sit for the next week, you’ll have to keep yourself from coming in your pants,” he lapped at Dean’s earlobe. Dean clawed at the comforter beneath him. 

“Yes, Sir, fuck me hard. Let me ride your cock, please.”

Castiel removed his fingers, Dean’s little whine breaking his heart just a little. He rolled over onto his back, pulling a condom out of the bedside table drawer and slipping it on.

“Lube, Dean,” he nodded toward the bottle and Dean gave it to him, straddling Castiel’s thighs.

“I love how eager you are once you open yourself up, Dean,” Castiel coated himself, letting his hand linger there to give himself a few good strokes. “I can’t wait to see you up there.”

Dean bit his lip again, something Castiel found incredibly hot, waiting for Castiel to give him the go ahead. Castiel simply looked him over, eyes taking in the flush that was tinting him from chest to cheeks, the glassy green eyes staring back at him, the almost purple tint of the neglected cock between his legs. Dean was absolutely fucked out and Castiel hadn’t even gotten his dick in him yet. 

“Come here, Dean,” Castiel pulled him up, settling him over his cock. Dean tried to keep his hips still and Castiel noticed.

“So obedient,” Castiel purred, squeezing Dean’s hips. “Now, if it gets to be too much, you can stop me at any time by safe wording. You can move your hips, touch me, anything you want at this point. Enjoy yourself on my cock, Dean. I’ll let you come when I’m ready.”

Dean whimpered and let Castiel line himself up. The head of his cock pushed in and Dean groaned, the real thing much bigger than the three fingers that had fucked him open. 

“Color?”

“Yellow…just go slow, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Castiel slid his hand up Dean’s chest, pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Dean bucked at the sensation, slipping a little further onto Castiel. It took a moment, but once Dean was seated, he finally opened his eyes. Castiel looked absolutely primal, eyes dark and mouth agape.

“How does it feel, Dean?”

“So full,” he answered back, giving his hips an experimental roll. Both men let out a desperate sound and Dean raised up, thighs quivering a little, before sitting himself back down, making it a rhythm of roll, rise, sit. Castiel’s hands found their way around to Dean’s ass, squeezing and giving him a little tap that made Dean jump.

“You can do better than that, baby,” Castiel growled. “I want you to really use this cock.”

Dean whined and braced himself on Castiel’s chest, increasing his speed and force, practically screaming as he felt Castiel’s feet plant on the bed and his hips fly up to meet his. It was delicious synchrony. Dean was basically gone, nothing but ‘uhs’ and ‘fucks’ and ‘yes’s’ as Castiel slid a hand up Dean’s neck, very slightly cupping his throat to disturb his airway. Mild breathplay was on his list and Castiel thought slipping it in carefully would be mild enough. Dean was a beautiful mess in his hands and goddamn if he wasn’t already close.

“I’m gonna flip us, Dean,” he warned him and earned a nod in return. Castiel rolled them over, hooking Dean’s knees over his shoulders and returning to his brutal pace. Dean reached up, gripping Castiel’s thick hair and tugging as gently as one could while being fucked so hard. Castiel groaned and crashed his lips into Dean’s, all teeth and tongues and beautiful sounds.

“Do you wanna come, Dean?”

“Fuck, Sir, yes, please,” he whined against Castiel’s lips and ran his nails up Castiel’s sides. Castiel’s gut swirled with heat. 

Castiel reached down and unlatched the cock ring, seeing the obvious relief on Dean’s face.

“Don’t hold anything back, Dean. Come for me, baby.”

Dean didn’t take much convincing. The four denied orgasms were about to catch up to him.

Castiel sat back, pulling Dean’s hips hard back into his as he chased his own release. He had to see Dean cum. After several more hard, deep thrusts to his abused prostate, Dean let out a deep, long moan and came in streaks across his own belly and chest. It seemed to keep coming for so long. Dean’s head was a fuzzy mess, nothing but pleasure frying the ends of each of his nerves. 

“Oh god, Dean,” Castiel dropped forward, bracing himself on the bed beside Dean’s head and coming for the second time that hour, pulsing inside Dean’s heat. The man beneath him whimpered at the added stimulation and Castiel pulled out slowly. He collapsed next to Dean, pulling the man to his chest immediately. “S-scene’s over.”

“Holy shit,” Dean mumbled, sounding exhausted. Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s hair.

“ So…how was that?”

Dean looked up at Castiel. “I think I may have found my new favorite thing in the world.”

Castiel laughed and nuzzled Dean’s hair. “So, you aren’t going to kill your friend for sending you to a dom to get the stick out of your ass?”

“I’m buying that bitch a fruit basket,” Dean smiled and slid his arm across Castiel’s stomach. Castiel stilled his hand in Dean’s hair, looking down at Dean’s arm. Dean quickly looked up.

“I’m sorry…was I not supposed to-“

Castiel smirked. “It’s just…I’m usually the cuddler not the cudlee.”

Dean sat up on his elbow. “Really?

Castiel shrugged. “It’s just part of the job- comforting the sub after a scene. It’s usually what they want.”

Dean nodded. “Well…what if this sub wanted to kiss you after a scene…is that ok?”

Castiel’s breathing picked up. He knew that it wasn’t forbidden, just not something he had ever been asked before. He nodded slowly and Dean leaned down, cupping Castiel’s neck and kissing him slowly, gently. Castiel knew their hour was almost up and he hated it. Usually he was ready for it…

“God, what are you doing to me?” Castiel smiled against Dean’s lips. Dean let out a breathy laugh and kissed him once more before sitting back on his elbow. 

“Cas,” he said, the name so new and strange after the hour they had had together, “I know you probably can’t, but…do you wanna get dinner with me?”

Castiel looked surprised. “You…wanna go on a date?”

Dean blushed and dipped his head, making Castiel bite his tongue so as not to say something about how sexy that was. “Um…yeah.”

Castiel swallowed and gave a soft smile. “Ok.”

Dean beamed. “Ok.”  
______________________________________________________  
[3 years later]

“You like it when I whip your ass, slut?”

The blond sub bent over the table groaned, pressing his ass back toward Castiel for more.

“Answer me, boy,” he hit him again with the belt.

“Y-yes, Sir, god, yes,” the sub mumbled, straining against where his wrists were tied behind his back.

Castiel’s door cracked open. “Sir, I don’t mean to interrupt, but you have a phone call,” the domme’ secretary peaked her head inside, waving the cordless desk phone to him. 

Castiel nodded.

“Your color, slut?”

“Green, Sir,” he answered. “I’ll wait as long as I must, Sir.”

Castiel placed the belt down next to the sub’s head, making sure he could see it. He made sure the door was cracked in case the man safeworded.

“Thanks, Clara,” he winked at her and put the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey, Cas. I hated to interrupt you at work, but I just couldn’t wait anymore.”

Dean’s voice was shaky, an immediate red flag for Castiel.

“Dean, what’s wrong? Is everything ok?”

“We got her.”

Castiel’s heart stilled in his chest. “W-what?”

“It took two years, but Cas…we have a beautiful baby girl. We can pick her up on Monday.”

Castiel blinked away tears, a smile almost breaking his jaw. “Dean…oh my god.”

“I’m sorry, oh shit, you were in the middle of a session and now you’re crying-“

“Shut up, you idiot,” Castiel chuckled, wiping his eyes quickly. “It’s ok…looks like I gotta find a new career, huh?”

Dean let out a soft laugh on the other end, sniffling. “Well…we can’t let you get rusty. We can practice at home.”

Castiel’s gut stirred. “Dean, we’re about to have a newborn daughter. If you can find time for me to tie you down and whip you, then good luck to you.”

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said softly through the phone, the sound of a car driving by in the background.

“God, I love you, too, Dean,” Castiel smiled, a stray tear making its way down his cheek. “We’re gonna be parents.”

“Would you have ever thought it when I walked into your office three years ago?”

Castiel leaned against the wall. “I knew you were gonna be something special. You are.”

Dean sniffed again on the other end. “You better get back to work. Looks like this is your last paid scene.”

“Yeah…but I think after I get home I may have one more in me, if you’re ready to celebrate…” Castiel purred through the phone. He heard Dean bite back a sound.

“Where do you want me?”

“Bedroom. On your knees, naked. I’ll be home by six. Be ready.”


End file.
